


Jealousy

by Kabby_Sherlolly_life



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Kabby, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabby_Sherlolly_life/pseuds/Kabby_Sherlolly_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus makes a new friend, leaving Abby unsure what to do with herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

"How about this one?"  
Abby glanced up from the sutures she was putting in her patient's leg, to see Marcus toying with a bottle of strong antibiotics.  
"No, Marcus, put it down! You're supposed to be helping me!" She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at the sight of Marcus, sat on the edge of a bed in the medical tent surrounded by equipment that he had offered to sort for her. Unsurprisingly he was of very little help in this department, however there was no doubt that the two enjoyed each other's company throughout their daily tasks. Abby loved Marcus' attempts at entertaining comments, and Marcus just loved watching her work.  
Returning to the sutures, she couldn't help but notice him from the corner of her eye confidently toss the pills into the air and reach to catch them one-handed, resulting in the bottle tumbling across the floor and Marcus tripping as he tried to save the catch. The needle quivered on the patient's leg as Abby snorted in a failed attempt to hide her amusement.  
"Sorry, Carl. You can go now - just make sure that you take it easy."  
Abby's patient seemed relieved to leave medical as he grunted a thank you, and quickly made his way out.  
"Bye Carl!" Marcus shouted after him merrily, smirking at Abby's feigned disapproval.  
"You're awful!" She chuckled as he stepped up to her and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her in towards him.  
"And you're brilliant."  
Shyly meeting his gaze, Abby felt the familiar flush return to her face as it so often does now when she's in Marcus' company.  
"Well that's debatable." She sighed modestly, rubbing circles slowly on his neck with the hands that she had placed there.  
The two stepped apart as Sinclair entered the tent, with three grounders in tow. All three were unfamiliar to them; the two men looked similar to most of the grounder warriors, clad in odd scraps of armour and coloured with war paint. The third grounder however was unlike any that the pair had seen before. Her golden hair had been twisted up into a knot, accentuating her long neck and sculpted cheek bones, and it was hard to miss the shimmer in her emerald eyes. Abby noticed Marcus' sharp intake of breath, and looked up at him in annoyance. Suddenly feeling very plain and underwhelming, she ran her hands through her hair and straightened her top out as she stepped up to Sinclair.  
"I assume these are our new tactics advisors?"  
"Yes Chancellor, they are recommended by Lexa herself. Luna in particular was spoken of in high praises!"  
The stunning blonde nodded in appreciation of these comments, and smiled alluringly at Marcus. Abby watched as he grinned boyishly back at her, feeling a pang of jealousy at the grin that should have been for her instead.  
"Great, yep, that's great. Let's get them out of here and over in the main tent with the guard members." She tripped over her words in an attempt to get the female grounder out of Marcus' sight as quickly as possible.  
Breathing a small sigh of relief as they exited the tent, Abby turned to talk to Marcus but found that he had already moved away to pick up his coat.  
“Are you leaving?” She struggled to keep the suspicion from her voice.  
“Yeah, I have to get going I’m afraid. Things to do…” He bent down to plant a kiss on her cheek.  
Abby watched as Marcus scurried out of the tent in close pursuit of the new grounders, and couldn’t help but receive a strong feeling of rejection.

\---

She saw nothing more of Marcus until the evening meal that day, where he sat across the fire from her with his new grounder friend. Abby struggled to prevent herself from glancing at the couple as they sat laughing at each other’s jokes, Luna’s hand casually placed upon Marcus’ knee.  
As Luna reached to brush something from Marcus’ hair, Abby found that she could no longer sit watching this and she stood up briskly to return to the medical tent, leaving her bowl still half full on the ground. Facing the back of the tent, she finished sorting the equipment that Marcus had left out from the morning, throwing things around with much more strength than was necessary.  
She had no right to be angry at Marcus. The two of them had never mentioned anything about being more than friends, and they had certainly never talked about dating people. Tears began to sting in her eyes as she punished herself for being angry at the pair.  
A timid voice from over her shoulder interrupted the racket of her sorting the medical equipment.  
“You didn’t finish your meal. Are you alright?”  
“I’m not feeling well Marcus, please go away.” She brushed past him on her way to the cupboards on the opposite side of the tent, avoiding his gaze by keeping her head firmly fixed on the floor.  
“Yet you still slave away in here,” he chuckled, “maybe you should get some rest, have an early night?” He reached out for her shoulder but Abby was already on the move again, this time headed for the door.

\---

It had only been a day since the grounders’ arrival and yet Abby felt as if everything had changed. Marcus and Luna had taken their breakfast together in the tent set up for the guard, leaving her alone in the medical tent again. The day’s work seemed dull with time passing slowly, and Abby spent most of the afternoon hoping for a visit from Marcus.  
It wasn’t until the early hours of the evening that Abby caught a glimpse of him, as he popped his head through the door on his way to finish an errand. Looking up to him in the doorway her stomach tumbled and she felt the tears slowly working their way again.  
“Hope you’re feeling better. I’ll come and finish that sorting for you at some point, don’t worry!” He beamed playfully at her.  
“Don’t worry about it Marcus, I’ve done it. You just go back to your little friend.” Abby failed to return the grin, instead turning back to her work and ignoring his presence.  
Stepping inside the tent he walked over to Abby and held her by her shoulders, turning her to face him against her will.  
“What’s this about?” Marcus was puzzled as he looked down at her, squirming to get away from him.  
“Nothing! Look just go, you’d rather be spending time with her anyway.” She broke away from his grasp and took a few steps from him.  
“Luna? Do you not like her? You know she’s a very skilled tactics advisor, Abby.”  
“I’m sure she is Marcus, good for her.” She cursed as one solitary tear managed to break free and work its way down her cheek. Hurriedly brushing it away, Abby frowned as she tried to see through her watery vision down to her work.  
“Abby, you know that Luna is in a relationship? With Lexa?” He watched as she slowly set her work down and turned to look at him for the first time. “Luna is as likely to be interested in me as I am to be interested in her.” He chuckled.  
“You… You aren’t interested in Luna?” She breathed in relief as Marcus continued to laugh, making his way over to her.  
“No! No, I’m more interested in brunettes.” He pulled her towards him once more, and this time she didn’t resist. “Well, one brunette to be more specific.”  
Abby almost removed her hands from behind his neck as she felt a pang of jealousy yet again.  
“And who would that be?”  
“I think you can guess.” He shook his head in disbelief at her modesty before slowly leaning down to her face and kissing the tip of her nose.  
Marcus interrupted as Abby began to protest against his statement, bringing his mouth quickly down to hers and staying until she overcame the shock and responded to his kiss.  
Feeling the warmth of his breath on her chin as they came up for air and his secure hands on her back and waist, Abby couldn’t help but smile at her stupidity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this one - yet again one of the characters is suffering in this fanfiction but it all sorts out at the end haha! I'd love some feedback as always, please tell me what you think!


End file.
